onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Monkey D. Lily
Monkey D. Lily is Luffy's legitament heir. She is the daughter of Monkey D. Luffy and Boa Hancock. Appearance Lily seems to have aquired her mother looks and even as a child is extremely beautiful and as a teen being rather immodest. Just like her parents she has black hair which as a child was about stomach length, as she grew up she preferred to put it into a large ponytail or an updo. As a child she wore a small kimono like the one her mother wore when she was a kid. As a tenn she wears jean shorts and a red bikini with blue flames, over which she wears a maroon fur lined vest. She also wears leg warmers and arm warmers both white with blue trim. She wears red shoes similar to sandaals but with thicker soles. She has green/blue eyes and tends to wear a pair of gold earings, though they are much smaller than her mothers, and a Kuja Necklace. As Princess and future emperess of Amazon Lily she wears a violet robe with a pink undergarment. She also wears a finkis feather boa in adition to having her snake Louie wrapped around her body. She has hip length black hair and earrings just like her mothers. According to MrPlasmaCosmos she is represented by the color Pink, the swan, and she smells of spring water and fowers. Personality While she gets her looks from her mother she gets most of her mentality from both of her parents. She can be rather spacey and is easily excitable. but she tends to be more level headed like hermother and speaks clearly and cleanly. Also like her parents she is kindhearted but can be serious even down right terrifying if somone she cares about comes into harms way. Like her father she tends not to think before she acts however. She also developed her fathers sense of humor. However much she resembles her father in brains she also tends to act like her mother even in some cases as to look down on her foes in similar ways to her mother. She also tends to fidget when nervous and has similar daydreams to her mothers when she is smitten. In addition, like her father, she can be narcoleptic at times, falling asleep at random peroids, unlike her father however she does not possess the need to eat mass quantities of food. Overall she seems like Nami but with obvious traits from her parents and without the greed. Relationships Parents She loves her parents very much and adores hearing tales of their adventures. She is always polit when around them betraying her normal absent-mindedness. She often helps her mother and father with whatever task they are working on. Parents Nakama She knows all of her parents friends and family and was introduced to them at a young age. she especialy has fun playing with the Kuja pirates and sitting in with Nami or Robin. She enjoys Sanji's cooking and often laughs at Franky or Ussops antics. Originally she was scared of Brook but now they get along quite well. Zolo she tends to ignor for some reason in favor of her favorite Nakama Chopper. This probably because he is so "cuddly". Friends of the Family These people would include Jimbei and Rayleigh as well as Shakky and Hachi etc. numerous friends Luffy has made over his long journeys. As part of their vacation several times Lily and her parents ventured to places like Arabasta and Sabaody even once to Little Garden to meet luffy's old aquaintences. This was originally to the chagrin of Hancock but she eventually sttled down and was able to accept each of Luffy's friend despite their gender. Despite living on amazon Lily with her parents, lily herself found no problems speaking to or about men. Nakama Lilyi s exceptionally fond of her three Nakama Sid West, Leeroy J. Connor and Spencer August. They are her three friends who help her sail the Merry Day and helped her form the Merry Day pirates. Abilities and Powers Being a member of the Kuja Lily is gifted with incredible agility and speed, aswell as Haki. Her hand to hand combat style revolves around mid-range combat with powerful kicks and leg sweeps with a few jabs. She also has weapons at her disposal including a snake like all other Kuja tribe members. Weapons She carries with her always her trusted pet and weapon, a Snake named Louie. He is large long and purple with black spots. He often coils around various parts of Lily's body in order for him to remain off the ground. He, in combat, takes the form of Lily's bow when not aiding her in her physical combat skills. Lily uses him as her bow in order to fight from range. She is a skilled archer as many of the Kuja are but is unable to infuse her arrows with Busoshoku Haki. She carries her quiver strapped to her waist via a black belt. She also wields, rarely however, a short sword which she hides in the leg warmer of her left leg. This dagger like short sword is relatively strong and made of a rare material similar to iron cloud allowing it to cut through normal steel. Haki As with all members of Kuja, she is capable of manipulating Haki. Somehow, possibly through heredity, she can also use Haoshoku Haki. This she is not in full control of as of yet, but it is possible that because both of her parents were masters of this Haki her skill could exceed theirs. In addition both of her parents mastered Busoshoku haki yet incidentally she is not proficient with this skill and prefers her Kenbunshoku haki abilities. Devil Fruit Later on in her life Lily eats the Kawa Kawa no MI, a paramecia Devil fruit that allows her to geberate and manipulate FREE water in an environment from anywhere out to 10 meters from her body. In additions she cannot manipulate Salt Water, Heavy Water, or Hydronium, not even ice, only the pure fresh water she generates. She cannot control water that is present in a solid living organism. And she cannot generate mass quantities of water enough to drown a person. Pure water hovever, which she can generte, purifies and heals poisons, douses fires, washes away acid, and DOES NOT conduct elctricity. (Notice: Due to my dislike of water based fruits I watched myself carefully in creating this one to ensure that it is not godmodded. Example, there are few large bodies of fresh water that can produce enough water within 10 meters to drown a person or better yet negate they're devil fruit powers.) Trivia *Like several other characters from One Piece, she has a signature laugh. "Swihehahahahahaha!"﻿ Category:MrPlasmaCosmos Category:Human Category:Female Category:Devil Fruit Users